


猫眼石

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 双猫女 骑士×白魔一个迫害龙骑的故事





	猫眼石

○  
氤氲的水汽蒸得白魔法师燥热难耐，血管中急速奔流的血液冲撞着神经，以致无法思考。  
是怎么变成眼下这个处境的，浆糊似的大脑团团转着，最后得出的结论是：都怪龙骑。白魔将锅强行甩到队友身上，然后开始强行运转大脑，试图应对眼下的状况。

○  
几个星时之前。  
基拉巴尼亚湖区，偏僻的角落此时人声鼎沸。骑士、白魔这对黄金搭档带着几个队友混迹在人群前沿与伊克西翁厮杀。  
骑士和白魔已经不是第一次面对雷马了，加上长年累月搭档累积的经验，在战场上游刃有余。白发黑服的骑士举盾挡下一击，一道白光就落在她的身上治愈了被震得发麻的手腕。她想向搭档表达谢意，却看见黑发的猫魅冲进人群，咏唱起复杂的法术试图去拉起倒地的龙骑。  
变故就是在这是发生的。  
被逼进绝地的伊克西翁一声嘶鸣，抬起头，角上蓄起雷电，应当是准备临死前最后一搏。它前方的冒险者纷纷退向散开，骑士也被人群冲到一旁。然而她回头一望，看到那个白衣法师仍旧站在原地——心跳几乎停了一拍。  
“马上就好，我可以的。”白魔法师察觉到了周围空气中元灵的躁动，但她舍不得已经咏唱了大半的复活术，决定冒险一下，集中精神，加快了吟咏速度。  
吐出最后一个字节，圣洁的白光飞向龙骑。高度紧绷的神经松弛后，她最先接收到的是骑士几近破音的呐喊，然后便是破开空气，卷着雷电袭来的巨兽之角。

○  
骑士和诗人面面相觑，他们旁边各自坐着自己的搭档。多亏了光之加护，白魔法师和龙骑士虽然看上去有些精神萎靡，但还是好端端地坐着，低头摆弄面前几乎只有草的病号餐。  
大高个的龙男倒是温顺的嚼着草，而这边，受伤又理亏的猫女，心不甘情不愿地咀嚼着胡萝卜，从喉咙里发出不满的呼呼声。  
同为猫魅的骑士和诗人当然能理解其中的含义。小个子的猫男瞬间就理解了暗流涌动的形式，拽上自己不明状况的搭档，借口要去厕所溜了。  
骑士举止优雅地放下刀叉，吞咽下最后一口食物，擦了擦嘴唇上并不存在的酱汁，温和地开了口：“知道自己错了吗？”  
该来的还是来了，白魔心里默默叹了口气。  
在外人眼里，骑士就如同书中写的绝对善良道德标杆，严于律己宽于待人，从闪闪发亮的头冠到一尘不染的铠靴，浑身上下都散发出一种“我是老好人优等生”的氛围。这倒也没错，和她搭档时间最长的白魔法师最有发言权。明明种族是护月之民、性格跳脱勇于冒险的猫女却没成为诗人或是黑魔法师，反而是拿起了法杖。月猫没有说成为白魔法师的初衷夹杂着私心，是为了名正言顺的站在骑士身边守护她。但更多时候，是沉稳的逐日之民替她擦屁股。  
可是如果把话题代入恋人的范围，这个评价就有待商榷了。这个小麦肌的家伙心和她的衣服一样黑！白魔法师独自腹诽。可是回想起晕倒前听的那破音的呐喊，到嘴边的抱怨拐了个弯，最后还是垂下耳朵，老实地认了错。“我不应该贪的……对不起……”  
骑士看着她低垂的耳朵尖上晃动着的耳坠，接了一句，“……但是下次还敢？”  
白魔法师一时无言以对，毕竟她贪读条已经不是一次两次了，只是这次的后果比较严重。  
还好，这时诗人又拽着龙骑走了回来，冲破了僵硬的气氛。  
猫男兴冲冲地从口袋里掏出两张票递给骑士。“这家伙人品是真的好，刚才抽奖中了个最高奖，奖品是……什么来着？”  
“乌尔达哈温泉会所的票。”龙骑接上话，“就当赔礼道歉了。”

○  
这就是为什么我现在在这里了。  
白魔法师很不客气地又骂了一句龙骑。躺尸也就算了，为什么手气还那么好？  
客观来说，这里环境确实不错。装潢得金碧辉煌的私汤，应有尽有的饮食供应，能够治愈伤痛的温泉水。  
只要不是在自己又犯错的前提下，这里就是天堂。  
然而此刻，温吞的泉水要比古代人迷宫的岩浆还要炙热，当听到骑士踩着水“啪塔啪塔”走过来的足音，白魔法师几乎是炸起了全身的毛。这里可能是暗之世界，刻耳柏洛斯正在靠近，她这么想着。

○  
放下剑盾脱去铠甲的骑士，此时浑身上下只裹着一条浴巾，看上去也只是一名柔弱的少女。她看到白魔法师的耳朵抖了抖，然后明显僵硬地挺直了脊背。白魔法师要比她还纤细一些，视线扫过肩胛骨、颈椎棘突，最后落在三角肌上还未完全褪去的电击伤。黑色的疤痕在月猫洁白的肌肤格外刺眼，沉稳的骑士此时也不由自主地心绞。  
她在白魔法师背后蹲下来，伸手悄悄抚上那处痕迹。轻轻的触碰出发了池中少女紧绷的神经，她如惊弓之鸟一般蹦了起来，溅起一片水花，浇了骑士一身。  
湿了水的布料紧紧贴上骑士的躯体。那是常年被重甲覆盖的肉体，此时被软布贴着显出其优美的曲线和习武之人恰到好处的肌肉线条。还有白色布料下隐隐约约透出的小麦色肌肤，这些让本该道歉的白魔失语，只觉得口干舌燥，气血上头。逐日之民看着护月之民黄蓝异色的眼睛，不用思考便也知道她在想些什么。  
或许这时候更适合一些小小的惩罚。  
白发少女挽起濡湿的长发，将浴巾扔到一旁，也进入了泳池。黑发少女敏感地察觉到了危险临近，然而为时已晚。骑士将她禁锢在了池壁和自己的手臂之间，挺翘而又柔软的酥胸抵了上来。逐日之民窄细的瞳孔紧紧盯着怀中的猎物，嘴角挂上不常见的诡笑。  
白魔法师以白魔之证发誓，就算两人肌肤相亲已经不是一次两次了，但这次，是最紧张——同时，心底暗藏着兴奋。  
甜蜜的教训从一个深吻开始，骑士熟知鞭子和糖要并用的道理。她含住白魔法师微微颤抖着的下唇，舔舐着安抚她，等白皙的皮肤上粉红更为成熟的时候，轻而易举撬开牙齿，舌头侵入口腔，刺激着柔软的内部，舌尖挑逗着尖尖的虎牙。白魔完全被牵入了骑士的步调，呜咽着回应深入的亲吻。  
来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出，落在两人挤压在一起的胸乳上，又顺着曲线滑入水中。骑士一边加深这个吻，一边抚上白魔法师小巧的乳房。白魔总是羡慕骑士的乳量，试了各种办法想超过她，然而她们在一起那么久了，并没有任何变化。但是贫乳也有贫乳的好，骑士想，一只手便能包住一边。乳肉从指缝间挤出，她轻轻揉捏着，掌心蹭着早已挺立变红的乳粒，听着白魔越发高昂的娇喘——然后不轻不重地捏了一下硬的和石子一样的乳头，换来了一声夹杂着媚意的尖叫。  
些微的刺痛惊醒了沉醉在深吻缠绵中的白魔，她两颊绯红，泪眼朦胧地瞪了一眼骑士一眼。月猫圆圆的眼瞳让这眼神没显得怎么凶狠，倒是多了些娇嗔的意味。骑士装作视而不见，原本揽着白魔后背的手轻轻捏了下她的后颈，问：“不继续了吗？”  
后颈应该是所有猫魅共通的敏感点，白魔明显抖了一下，然后毫不扭捏的双手环上骑士的脖子将她拉向自己，摩挲着后颈，吻了上去。  
日猫的瞳孔因为突如其来的投怀送抱放大了一下，然后很快又因为兴奋变成细针状。她迎合着月猫没有章法的舔吻，小心地包裹她锋利的犬齿防止她咬伤自己。两人最初的亲吻总是伴随着血腥，容易忘乎所以的白魔总是忘了自己两颗尖尖的凶器，不是划破骑士的舌头就是咬伤自己的口腔内壁。  
骑士腾出一只手将白魔和粗糙的石料池壁隔开，另外一只手则贴着曼妙的曲线探向水下。她先是按了按黑色尾巴的根部，不出意料地听到了几声哼哼，摆开缠上来的尾巴，她抚上常年不禁日晒而格外白皙的大腿内侧，此时被热水泡的发红格外诱人。月猫在被摸到尾根的那一刻就已经全身紧绷，此时被蹭着大腿内侧，几乎是要站不稳了，还好骑士支撑着她，她想夹紧大腿，却被骑士用腿抵住腿弯强行打开。  
骑士还没忘了最初的目的，于是她又故技重施，在少女柔软的腿肉上拧了一把。在白魔做出反应前，又迅速用尾巴缠上大腿进行安抚。瞪着圆圆眼睛的猫魅少女炸开了尾巴上的毛——尽管在水中并看不出来，她泄愤似的咬上骑士的颈侧，喉咙深处发出不满的咕噜声。  
这更像是撒娇。骑士知道是时候了，她右手揉搓着月猫毛茸茸的耳朵，左手探向了少女的花园，那里早已因情动濡湿，比泉水粘稠一些的爱液随着花瓣被打开而流了出来。少女的体内温度很高，察觉到爱侣的手指探了进来，软肉便热情地裹了上来吸吮着。  
白魔法师的敏感带被撩拨着，渴望更多肌肤相亲的她不满足于这样轻轻地触碰，急切地挺着跨把自己送上去。然而骑士却避开了她。拥有丰富经验的冒险者知道进退的最佳时机，她蜻蜓点水似的在月猫洁白无瑕的肌肤上亲吻，手下依旧是坏心眼的抚弄着软肉，避开要害不给她最强烈的刺激。  
欲求不满的白魔法师终于是忍不住想要自己去触摸。但刚刚伸出的手就被骑士单手抓住，常年持盾的手爆发的力量是她两只手也无法抵抗的。于是小个子的月猫就这样被扣住双手抵在了池壁上。微凉的触感刺激了她，蒙上水雾和情欲的眼睛恢复了些清明。于是她看到了骑士眼中灼热燃烧着的爱欲。小麦色肌肤也掩饰不了的大片绯红，蓝黄异色的眼睛触碰过全身，然后在伤痕处徘徊。  
突如其来的拥抱让两具炽热的身体贴在了一起，白魔法师一时竟觉得被烫到了，她切身感受到了骑士胸腔里的心脏正极速跳动着。主动伸出手搂住伴侣的骑士脸埋在白魔法师的肩窝里，压抑着声音闷闷说道：“下次别这样了好吗？”  
少女一时哽咽，片刻她才伸出手回抱住高她半头，此时却委屈的像个小猫咪的骑士。  
“恩，知道啦，下次不会了。”

接下去的发展，白魔法师已经记不太清了，只记得骑士将自己弄得欲仙欲死。  
解开心结的两人终于是激烈的吻到了一起。对各自敏感点都捻熟于心的二人来言让对方情难自已都不是什么难事，当然还是骑士更胜一筹。她吸吮着月猫小巧可爱的乳头，一手照顾着另外一边，另一手揉搓着藏在层层软肉之中的花蒂，膝盖摩擦着大腿内侧。这样的刺激下，很快就让白魔全身抽搐，少女情迷意乱地哭叫着，达到了高潮。  
高潮过后全身瘫软的白魔法师被骑士抱了个满怀，她挽住娇小月猫的腿弯，将她带出温泉池，用一张浴巾轻轻裹住，又抱着她来到卧室。  
刚被浴巾吸干水分的肌肤马上又浮出一层汗水。不用骑士撩拨，高潮过一次的白魔法师很快又起了性致。那一点的羞涩早就飞到九霄云外，她主动打开了双腿，夹住骑士劲瘦的腰，啃咬着她皮肤上的疤痕，双手揉捏着自己的胸乳。骑士俯身在她上方，吻着耳朵，耸动着腰，摩擦着两人都湿透了的性器。最敏感的部位在挤压摩擦中被刺激，就连骑士都顿时方寸。  
她低叫一声，两人硬挺的阴蒂相抵，同时攀上了顶端。

○  
轻锐小队四人又聚在了一起。冰释前嫌的骑士白魔毫不意外地又黏在了一起——当然是白魔单方面活跃着贴在骑士身上不愿移开。  
诗人笑眯眯。  
龙骑士一边擦拭着自己爱枪的枪尖，一边展现他非凡的观察力：“昨天的旅馆……蚊子很多吗？”  
诗人的笑容凝固了。  
骑士笑眯眯。  
恼人的“蚊子”终于是离开了寄主，并且狠狠地瞪了一眼龙骑士一眼。  
这位老实龙骑可能还不知道，他今天的躺尸已成了定局。


End file.
